Timeline - Unity of the Core Worlds
The Unity of the Core Worlds was the oldest and most powerful established faction in galactic history. As of 7401 AGC (2401 AD), the Unity controlled an estimated 3,000 military warships of frigate status and above, and was able to field an army of up to three billion well equipped and trained soldiers galaxywide. 7th millennium BGC *'6200 BGC' — According to historical records, the Nitomians out-think and overpower every other sentient being on their homeworld of Nitomia. *'6000 BGC' — According to historical records and carbon dating, Nitomians began mining bronze and copper, and a planet-wide market and trade route is created as a result. 6th millennium BGC *'5700 BGC' — Silver, gold and other hardened metals begin to be mined. Swords, shields and armor plating is now carried by every Nitomian soldier in every civil war. *'5200 BGC' — The Nitomians enter what is commonly called the "Industrial Age", where peace becomes a more common occurence and civilizations expand. 4th millennium BGC *'3600 BGC' — Primitive aircraft are designed and effectively used for the first time. They are then soon introduced into warfare for great effect. *'3400 BGC' — An imperialistic nation known as the Urique Empire starts a planetwide civil war in an attempt to "unify" and control the planet. *'3200 BGC' — Handheld projectile weapons, gunpowder weapons primarily, are discovered and used in battle. The event is commonly attributed to the fall of the Urique Empire just five years later. *'3000 BGC' — Half the nations across the planet join an alliance in an attempt to truly unify the world peacefully. Known as the Nivenean Peace Accords, they are a large milestone in the advancement of Nitomian civilization. 2nd millennium BGC *'1400 BGC' — After dozens of years of research, the dominant number of nations on the planet, mainly countries apart of what was now called the Nivenean Alliance, launch probes and satellites into high orbit. The exploration of space by the Nitomians begins. 1st millennium BGC *'900 BGC' — The two moons orbiting Nitomia, along with half a dozen other nearby planets, are colonized by the Nitomians thanks to their leap in space technology. *'800 BGC' — A massive civil war between the nations of the Nivenean Alliance and other independent nations begins, which lasts fifty years. The first "space war" begins and ends, showing the wide range of destruction warships can achieve. *'750 BGC' — The final stage of fully uniting the Nitomian people begins. All nations agree to, join and are subsequently absorbed into the new Nitomian full-government, the Free Imperial Planets. They continue to colonize outwards, controlling a dozen planets, hundreds of warships and millions of soldiers. *'720 BGC' — Upon exploration of nearby space, the Free Imperial Worlds discovers three other major space powers — the Varakk Republic, the Frilong Federation and the Bravayter Empire. They soon establish the borders between each other. The Frilong Federation and Bravayter Empire become close allies. However, the Nitomians soon realize they are the strongest of all four organizations, and prepare an invasion. *'700 BGC' — The Nitomians invade the Varakk Republic, the immediate second-most powerful faction of the four and the closest threat in terms of power. Within two years, the losing Varakk Republic calls for help and has the Frilong Federation and the Bravayter Empire backstab the Nitomians, to little effect. *'684 BGC' — After the fall of the Frilong Federation and the Bravayter Empire to the superior Nitomians, the Varakk Republic surrenders, and the Intersystem War ends. Despite the Nitomian's attack originally wanting territory, they had gained just two planets from Varakk territory. They let the Varakk Republic keep it's total independence. *'682 BGC' — After the Intersystem War ends, military extremists and nationalists rise against the Varakk Republic in a military coup. The Government is overthrown in just two months, and the Varakk Empire is established, being lead by both religious figures and battle-hardened military commanders (Theocracy and Stratocracy, respectively). *'673 BGC' — A small battlegroup of unknown ships appear in Varakk territory. Containing two new species to the local systems, they begin to establish themselves as major military powers. *'670 BGC' — The two new species — the Garang Confederation and the Lyrcim Empire — launch a massive offensive against the split Free Imperial Worlds and the Varakk Empire. The Great War begins. *'667 BGC' — After three years of continuous defeats, the Free Imperial Worlds and the Varakk Empire join each other in a binding alliance. *'666 BGC' — Grand AdmiraL Nu'ise Gabazar and Supreme Chancellor Hugetor Impas of the Varakk Empire design a trap to lure the Garang and Lyrcim armada toward Nitomia. As the battle rages over the capital planet, the Varakks fire a plasma launcher at one of the enemy super carriers, destroying it in a single shot. The other enemy super carriers and heavy warships are destroyed, and the enemy fleet retreats. *'664 BGC' — After mass-producing these orbital cannons, the Lyrcim Imperial Fleet and the Garang Confederation's Fleet have been literally melted. As they lose more and more planets to both the Varakk Empire and the Free Imperial Worlds, they surrender completely. The Garang Confederation is absorbed into the Free Imperial Worlds while the Lyrcim Empire is annexed by the Varakk Empire. *'659 BGC' — After reinstalling every ship with plasma weapons (replacing the old solid titanium slugs used by both factions), both Imperial fleets are dubbed as "super-killers". *'650 BGC' — On the one-hundredth anniversary of the creation of the Free Imperial Worlds, scientists begin experimenting and testing starship shield technology. *'640 BGC' — Shield technology is implemented into the Free Imperial Fleet, allowing all warships to survive not one, but two rounds from a plasma cannon. *'633 BGC' — After building up a large fleet, and being approximately thirty-three years since the great victory over Nitomia, the Grand Admiral Gabazar, already starting to age into his eighties, launches a mass-offensive against what was once their greatest enemy, and their greatest ally. *'628 BGC' — Despite their courage, determination, and the battle-hardened troops and ships, the Varakk Empire cannot hold off the Imperial offensive. Their capital is seized and the Varakk Empire surrenders two months later. Despite this war, Grand Admiral Gabazar gives them a powerful seat in the Council of Representatives. *'465 BGC' — An advanced hyperdrive engine is designed and installewd on all warships, allowing them to travel beyond their local systems in relatively short periods of time (able to reach the closest out-system area in five months). *'420 BGC' — After settling into several more star systems, they meet many primitive natives along their way, most of which are enslaved or absorbed into the Free Imperial Worlds, and a small amount are simply executed and exterminated. The Great Coming — Birth of the Unity *'0 BGC' — The Great Coming, according to religious priests and leaders, was when the three Nitomian gods — Nitew, the God of War; Lalano, the God of Prosperity; and Devani, the God of the Universe (the "supreme god"), visit the Nitomian people on their capital world and tell them that soon, the universe would be theirs, and that in order for this to happen, the Nitomians needed to protect the gods, by creating a new government... a war machine. The Free Imperial Worlds is dissolved and transformed into the Unity of the Core Worlds. 1st millennium AGC